With increasing development of information devices, a variety of 3C electronic devices such as household-use electronic devices and portable electronic devices are brought forth and the old ones are weeded out soon. Examples of these 3C electronic devices include personal computers (PCs), notebook computers (NBs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and the like. For sharing information between at least two electronic devices, it is necessary to store the same data into these electronic devices so as to achieve the purpose of synchronous replication. The synchronous replication process involves transferring some or all data between the electronic devices so that these electronic devices have the current profile information. Generally, “temporary” synchronous replication between two electronic devices is rendered by using specified software, components or processes. If some of the data stored in one electronic device have been modified, the data stored in these electronic devices become different. Therefore, the synchronous replication should be executed again to have these electronic devices store the same data.
Take the synchronous replication between a personal computer (PC) and a personal digital assistant (PDA) for example. A user may share a calendar and a contact list between the PC and the PDA with popular programs, for example Outlook using synchronization software, e.g. Microsoft's ActiveSync. Moreover, an example of the transmission interface includes but is not limited to a USB interface, an IEEE 1394 interface, a Bluetooth module or an IR transmission module. Since specified programs and specified procedures are required to execute such synchronous replication, such synchronous replication is not user friendly.
It is more inconvenient for sharing data files between two electronic devices by executing such synchronous replication. Hereinafter, a process of sharing a data file edited by a notebook computer at a first place (e.g. office) with a desktop computer at a second place (e.g. home) will be illustrated in more details as follows. First of all, the data file is edited by the notebook computer at the office. Next, the data file is copied to a portable hard disc. The portable hard disc is then plugged into the desktop computer at home. After the data file is opened and edited by the desktop computer, the edited data file is copied to the portable hard disc again. Afterwards, the portable hard disc is then plugged into the notebook computer at the office to share the edited data file contained in the portable hard disc, so that the notebook computer has the newest profile information. The process of sharing a great amount data files between two electronic devices becomes more troublesome and time-consuming.
There is a need of a providing a portable electronic device having a synchronous processing module to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.